ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
Risk Civil War
|date = November 11th, 2017 - November 12th, 2017 |result = Risk Community victory |belligerents = Riskalites iVedra ZhukovHelmand Bluelight855 Noahqs XenvoxSherman AmsterHague TannerTheGreat1 McManEclipse Brycesony thelordking1565 ROBLOXian_Federation yung_nike moodi03 nicolplix Four other unidentified players Anti-Riskalites randomphoenix03 fire754779 gian2994 EpicCoolGuy54321 Seryna_Romanov d0m012 nicehhhh 20041999yay baenonymous Bolt_IFN killerfly22 DERPKILLER6000 Two other unidentified targets of the Riskalites |casualties = Riskalites * Six players suspended * Five players formerly at risk of banishment Anti-Riskalites * Harassment and death threats }}Not to be confused with the Risk Civil War of January 31 NOTE: THE MAIN SOURCE OF THIS HAS SINCE BEEN TAKEN DOWN. WE WILL NEED A NEW SOURCE OR NEW SOURCES FOR THIS TOBE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. The was a major event in Risk history that led to the indefinite suspension of seven players, including six Moderators and one Administrator, for "corruption, conspiracy against higher ranks, failure to properly act/report, having knowledge conspiracy, forging evidence, and allowing for mass corruption (framing, forging, etc)"https://imgur.com/u2DNIyc. Five other players involved were also at risk of banishment. It is said to be the "biggest scandal since Castlemore"Please note that all (or at least most) of the sources come from the video at the bottom of the page. The Civil War's name was coined by Riskalite leaker Randomphoenix03. History The National Party of the Awakening The National Party of the Awakening, sometimes abbreviated to the "NPA", was an illegal political party (although they consider themselves as a "group") of around 20 members (according to them) that claimed to support anti-corruption, founded on October 28th, 2017. They started in response to the Demotion of EpicCoolGuy54321. For unknown reasons, the group staged a collapse and went "underground". They would form the Riskalites around the beginning of November. Riskalites Riskalites first formed with the retirement of famed administrator Johnsony, most in Riskalites including Bluelight and Brycesony were close in ties with Johnsony, Though their ideologies would be radicalized and far from what Johnsony wanted, it took till Johnsony to return to Risk and denounce Riskalites for the final underground Neo-Riskalite movement by Brycesony to die down. Though Brycesony remains a strained relationship with Johnsony over this, as well as most other Riskalite members who remain in Risk. Though Johnsony has since accepted apologizes from Nicoplix, Lordking, TannertheGreat1, iVedra, Zhukov, Amster and Moodi. Today, Lordking, Nicoplix and Moodi still remain highly in line of Johnsony's original ideology of Risk, and Moodi remains in power within Risk not allowing the influence Johnsony gave and later Riskalites to die out. The Riskalites was a group of players who went secret, and begun developing plans to get certain targets demoted or banished. They would use shady and illegal techniques, such as forging evidence. They would also try to hire people from all ranks, and get people to become chat moderators to influence others in the ranks and to abuse their powers to spread their ideologies. Before they could do any of this, members had to be initiated by taking an oath. As of January, multiple of their members including Brycesony have been re-accepted into the community and forgiven for past mistakes. Brycesony himself aided in the infiltration of multiple Riskalite clone groups and their subsequent shutdown. Bryce is entering his second month as Trusted Participant and has been spotted on many different eras since his return to Risk. He was able to make up with Rockoxe, Seryna, Manly, and Superninja and is actively working to right the wrongs he committed. Videos 's voiceover of his encounters with the Riskalites. This video would later be provided as evidence for the suspensions of 11 players. The video was originally unlisted, before it went public after the posting of the video in the #announcements text channel.]] References